UNMEI Destino
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: Ciencia ficción, romance, sobrenatural, bleach retorcido y maneado a mi conveniencia e IchiRuki. Sigo pensando en un buen summary...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto realmente es un experimento de una ocurrencia que vino a mi mente y una espina que tenía desde hace mucho mucho tiempo y es escribir una historia de ciencia ficción que es algo que me encanta, amo pero en verdad que amo las historias de ciencia ficción (específicamente obras literarias). Así que aquí está esta escabrosa historia que si gusta continuaré, si no pues tan solo se quedará en prólogo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un final IchiRuki.

**Advertencia:** Ésta es una historia piloto, por lo tanto la aceptación del escrito puede ocasionar que lo continúe o no ya que requiere de demasiado tiempo escribir tan solo un capítulo, realmente me ha tomado un mes escribir la mitad de un primer capítulo así que leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Es un IchiRuki, es un universo alterno, es raro, es una mezcla de todo y nada (ciencia ficción, fantasía, ciberpunk, futurismo a medias, BLEACH, civilizaciones antiguas desarrollado todo en la época en que vivimos actualmente, ya se imaginan que clase de desastre es la idea que traigo en mente para esto) así que lo único que pueden esperar de esta historia es que será rara y tal vez de escenarios muy complicados.

* * *

Ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

Mayo 2001, Viernes 2:23 am.

Coorporativo "Las Noches", Torre principal, piso 5.

Abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo entumido, frío y pesado, ¿Dónde estoy? Fue su pregunta sin embargo no hubo respuesta, se encontraba sola o al menos eso parecía, vio incontables maquinas llenas de botones y pantallas que no entendía y que ni esforzándose sabría que eran esas cosas al menos no sin una explicación adecuada, la tecnología no era lo suyo, realmente nunca lo fue pese a que había vivido decenas de años.

Estaba confundida y empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza, recordaba vagamente su nombre o quizá no, definitivamente estaba hecha un lío, llevo su mano izquierda a su frente intentando de manera absurda contener esa molestia, miró sus larguísimos cabellos caer, eran tan blancos como su piel… no recordaba nada en concreto y los pocos pensamientos que surcaban por su mente se revolvían con recuerdos y miles de imágenes que no sabía si eran vivencias suyas o visiones de un pasado, presente o futuro lo que le llevo a una sola conclusión, había perdido y caído en manos de un jodido psicópata.

– ¿Qué demonios me han hecho?

Intentó levantarse de esa extraña plancha y lo único que logró fue sentirse jalada por algo que le retenía haciéndole sentir un terrible dolor, sentía que habían tirado de cada fibra de su ser, sus nervios, tendones, medula, sintió que todo su interior se desprendería de ella para quedar ahí tirada en el suelo siendo un saco de piel y hueso, después de eso tuvo una de sus típicas visiones, no era claro, bueno, sí lo era pero no tenía mucho sentido, era la imagen de un hombre joven envuelto por alguna clase de ser espiritual, aun se mezclaban imágenes conocidas y desconocidas para ella, la imagen de ese hombre que se colaba como un psywear en su mente, parecía fuerte y alto, incluso no parecía ser japonés, quizá era alguien de tierras altas pasando el mar y la basta China, aquella visión revelaba escuetamente su rostro, sus ojos… aquellos ojos eran lo único bien definido en esa imagen, era lo único claro, la fiereza, la profundidad, todo parecía grabarse a fuego en su mente, sintió correr lagrimas por sus mejillas y dejó de pensarlo más, arrancó uno a uno esos cables que la tenían en aquel lugar, sangraba, gritaba, le dolía, le dolía tanto que creyó por unos instantes que no podría liberarse, sintió sus fuerzas irse ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar? ¿A qué diablos estaba conectada? Tenía que recordar, se obligaría a recordar pero eso sería más adelante, como pudo se medio arreglo el blanco kimono y otra pregunta volvió a ella ¿Por qué estaba en su estado de Yuki-onna? Maldijo alto, maldijo una y otra vez.

– ¡Hakuren! –Proclamó estirando su mano y de su palma salió una potente avalancha de nieve que traspaso un grueso muro, quedo asombrada, ella hubiera pensado que se encontraba en un sótano pero era todo lo contrario. – ¿Esto es la azotea? –Se asomó cuidadosa al ahora filo del piso, sintió la fuerza del viento golpeado su pecho haciéndola retroceder un paso, sus larguísimos cabellos blancos se agitaban irregularmente. –Me pregunto si… –Suspiró y cerró los ojos concentrándose. –No importa, perece que he causado un revuelo en este edificio. –Sintió un gran número de presencias humanas exaltarse.

Escuchó las puertas abrir estrepitosamente y un varios pasos de lo que creyó eran guardias queriendo someterla, no volteó, no les prestó atención, los ignoró olímpicamente y también ignoró a la voz que le llamaba por su nombre, no los escuchaba, no escuchaba ni las advertencias ni nada, estaba inmersa en la mirada ámbar de la visión que había tenido anteriormente y que una vez más volvía para golpear su cabeza, sonrió débilmente, si su lóbulo temporal, un ser superior, el destino o la razón de ese don le llenaba con imágenes de ese hombre era porque definitivamente había una conexión y por eso mismo debía saber el ¿Por qué?

–Levantó sus brazos a los costados formando con su cuerpo una cruz y siguió su instinto. –Si así lo deseas, así lo haré.

Buscaría al hombre de negro y piel melocotón y ya después seguramente sabría que diablos hacer.

Sintió uno… dos… cinco disparos entrar en su cuerpo y otros dos más atravesarle mientras se dejaba caer del edificio, en veces sentía que el kimono le ayudaba para planear levemente mientras caía pero no era así, no importa lo fuerte que pudiera ser espiritualmente, en ese momento ella sabía que su energía había sido drenada casi al punto de la extinción por lo tanto la caída le dolería y mucho, no aterrizaría suavemente como los gatos,.

– ¡Gato! –Recordó algo, el rostro de una mujer morena, pero cuando quiso hurgar más en su mente su cuerpo se estrelló de lleno contra el techo de un automóvil, el golpe fue aparatoso, el sonido se propagó por algunas calles y la cruda escena alteró a muchos de los transeúntes.

Aquella escena dejaba dudas ¿habían presenciado un suicidio o quizá un asesinato? Quien sabe pero la escena era horrible, el techo del auto estaba completamente hundido, había cristales esparcidos por todos lados e incluso algunos peatones habían sido alcanzados por estos lastimándoles, había sangre corriendo como si alguien derramara jugo con una jarra y lo más impactante era ese delicado cuerpo al parecer sin vida enterrado en el vehículo y muy seguramente con los huesos hechos pedazos.

– ¿Habrá muerto? –Preguntó una rubia de baja estatura.

–No lo creo, pero de no atenderla seguro que lo hará. –Le respondió el hombre a su lado igual de rubio que ella.

–Realmente el destino juega de manera muy escabrosa.

–Hiyori… el destino nunca juega, quienes juegan son simplemente los humanos.

–Nosotros somos humanos.

– ¿Nosotros? –Se sorprendió por la afirmación de la chica. –Nosotros somos un algoritmo sin respuesta en la evolución. –Explicó bajando su sombrero de franjas tipo pescador.

–Y ella es la única respuesta. ¿No es así? –Su tono era sarcástico, sin embargo estaba afirmando.

–Hmm… –Reafirmó. –Por favor, usa tu habilidad en lo que tomo su cuerpo.

–No creo que eso sea necesario Urahara.

– ¿Cómo dices? –Volteó a verla.

Cuando el rubio dirigió su mirada para ver a lo que se refería su acompañante, vio que la sangre, el auto y un poco del perímetro que abarcaba el suceso se encontraba completamente congelado y no había rastro de la chica que había impactado ahí, se maldijo en sus adentros el ser por milésimas de segundo tan descuidado, confiado y poco rápido.

–No puede estar muy lejos, debemos encontrarla antes de que la capturen nuevamente.

–Sabes que después de esto no solo nosotros, si no que 3 compañías más estarán cazándola como a un cerdo en corral.

– ¿Acaso sientes pena por ella Hiyori-san?

– ¡Cállate idiota y tu también ponte a buscarla!

Aquellos dos se separaron en busca de aquella mujer con apariencia de yokai japonés, sin embargo no por ser compañeros ambos buscarían a la misma velocidad.

* * *

Isla de Lewis, Escocia, Reino Unido.

Mayo 2001, Viernes 8:00 pm.

En una casa/clínica del poblado Stornoway.

–Así que te iras.

–Tengo asuntos pendientes.

– ¿Y por eso te iras vestido con un kilt?

–Me gusta usarlo madre.

–Vaya que eres un niño raro. –Volteó su vista la mujer a un alto y fornido hombre moreno. –Querido dile algo por favor.

–Déjalo, cuando un hombre tiene asuntos pendientes es natural que quiera ir a resolverlos. –Abrazó posesivamente a su esposa.

–Yo no iré a arreglar nada, voy por lo que es mío y a matar a todo el que se interponga en mi camino.

–Hijo… –Le miró con preocupación y tristeza.

–No te preocupes, volveré.

–No es eso lo que me preocupa hijo.

– ¿Entonces qué es madre?

–Ten piedad de aquellos que son tus enemigos.

– ¿Y qué debo hacer con aquellos que no lo merecen?

–Aquellos que te impidan seguir el camino del guerrero merecen entonces morir bajo tu espada.

–Entonces así será madre.

–Aun así llevar el kilt es demasiado, sentirte orgullo de quien eres es grandioso pero no creo que te guste llamar la atención como idiota.

– ¿Entonces que propones?

–Lleva las ropas de tu abuelo hijo idiota.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ...!**


	2. Aviso

**Bueno ustedes saben que los amo y adoro pero en este momento ocupo de su enorme paciencia, estoy en exámenes, organizando un rally, entrenando arduamente banderitas y aparte estoy saliendo de la ciudad los fines de semana entonces esto ya se me está complicando un montonal, no dejaré de escribir, nada quedará inconcluso pero si me tomaré un receso porque la verdad que trato y trato de escribir algo decente y hago una porquería y la verdad no voy a subir nada así además Tite no está ayudándome en nada iba todo tan bien y la vuelve a c*g*r en el manga, estoy deprimida no hay más que decir respecto a eso U.U.**

**Me di una vuelta por mis fics y vaya que necesitan una buena pulida así que este respiro será para bien, haré una ardua limpieza de fics que… si bien no cambiaré el hilo de la historia si cambiare algunos detalles que ahí no enchufen como debería, en fin sentí la responsabilidad de avisarles queridos lectores.**

**Para todos aquellos que se interesaron en la historia "UNMEI" si llega a los 10 reviews tendrán un primer capitulo.**

**Intentaré subir una promesa olvidada de fic de blood+ y también un capítulo que tengo en el horno para "recetario de vivos y muertos".**

**Los amo y discúlpenme U.U**


End file.
